Fubuki (Theme Single)
If you're looking for the in-game ship and anime character, see Fubuki. Fubuki (EDテーマシングル「吹雪」 西沢幸奏（にしざわしえな） ED Theme Single 「Fubuki」 Nishizawa Shiena) is the Kantai Collection Anime Ending Theme Single, performed by Nishizawa Shiena. __TOC__ Track Listing # Fubuki # Meaning # Fubuki (Instrumental ver.) # Meaning (Instrumental ver.) Video Lyrics Fubuki Rōmaji= Todoke, todoke, omoi yo todoke Sou 'ano hi' 'egao' 'watashi no negai' subete Kimi to yasashii jikan e to Todoke Umi no ao hirogaru Akarenga sono mukou ni Nee Hikaru Isonami koe Murakumo no sora mabushii Aa Kotoba erande Hitomi fusetemo Mienai ashita mo Kimi no egao mo Shiroku shiroku Fubuki no you na Sou deau mae kara wakatteta kono omoi Ima nara motto zutto tsuyoku Tsuyoku tsuyoku negai wa tsuyoku Tsunagu yo sono te wo kanjite ashita wo Shinjiru yasashii mirai e to Todoke Suiheisen hi ga ochite Yuuyake kimi wo someru Nee Zutto kono mama nante ii janai omou dake nara Kedo Kitto chigau no ikanakya dame nano Kokyuu soroetara Shibuki no naka e Kimi to kimi to utatteitai Ikusa no hi sore wa Kitto subete de nakute Kaerimichi miushinawanu you Kiite kiite sono koe kiite Tsunaide kono te wo Kaeru yo ashita ni Kitto natsukashii ano basho e Toki no arashi no naka de ima Mai chiru hana no namida Mukai kaze Koyoi hana''fubuki'' Tsumoru tsumoru Shirayuki mitai ni Yasashiku suki tooru jikan no you na Kitto kitto Hatsuyuki mitai ni Wasurenai yo isshunwo Fukaku fukaku Miyuki no you na Sou hajimaru mae ni shitteita kono itami Ima nara motto zutto fukaku Tsuyoku tsuyoku omoi tsumuide Tsunagu sono te wo Kanjite ashita wo Shizukana yasashii umi e kitto todoke Kimi e to todoke |-|Japanese= 届け　届け　想いよ　届け そう　あの日　笑顔　　私の願い　全て 君と優しい時間へと 届け 海の青　広がる 赤煉瓦　その向こうに　 ねえ 光る'磯波'越え　 叢雲の空眩し　 あ> 言葉選んで 瞳伏せても 見えない　明日も 君の笑顔も! 白く　白く　'吹雪'のような そう出逢う前から解ってた　この想い 今なら　もっとずっと　強く 強く　強く　願いは強く 繋ぐよ　その手を　 感じて　明日を 信じる優しい未来へと　届け﻿ 水平線　陽が落ちて 夕焼け　君を染める ねえ ずっとこのまま　なんて いいじゃない　想うだけなら　 けど きっと違うの　 行かなきゃ だめなの? 呼吸　揃えたら　 飛沫の中へ! 君と　君と　唄っていたい 戦の日　それは きっと全てでなくて 帰り道見失わぬよう 聴いて　聴いて　その声聴いて 繋いで　この手を　 帰るよ　明日に きっと懐かしい　あの場所へ 時の嵐の中で今 舞い散る花の涙 向かい風　今宵　花'吹雪' 積る　積る　'白雪'みたいに 優しく　透きとおる　時間のような きっと　きっと　'初雪'みたいに 忘れないよ　一瞬を--- 深く　深く　'深雪'のような そう　始まる前に知っていた　この痛み 今なら　もっとずっと　深く 強く　強く　想い紡いで 繋ぐよその手を 感じて明日を 静かな優しい海へきっと 届け﻿ 君へと　届け |-|English= Let them reach, let them reach, let these feelings reach Yes, “That day” “Your smile” “My wishes” all of them Let them reach you and a peaceful time The blue of the ocean expands Beyond the red brick walls Over the glowing breaking waves the sky full of gathering clouds shines bright Even if I choose my words and hide my eyes Your smile and the smiles of a ‘tomorrow’ I can’t see Are whiter and whiter, like a blizzard Yes, I've known these feelings since even before we met And now they’re even stronger than ever Stronger and stronger, my wishes get stronger I’ll clasp that hand and feel, believe in ‘tomorrow’ Let them reach a peaceful future! The sun falls past the horizon And the sunset bathes you in light If it could always stay this way Wouldn't it be great, I think But I’m sure that’s wrong Do I have to go? I take a deep breath And dive into the spray With you, with you, I want to sing with you “These battles surely Aren't everything,” I say And try not to lose sight of the way home Hear them, hear them, hear the cries Join these hands and we’ll go home tomorrow I’m sure, to the place of our memories Now in the storms of time The tears of the dancing petals Blow through the headwind, tonight the petals form a blizzard Gather and gather, like the driven snow Like a kind time I can't see I'm sure, I'm sure, like the first snow of the year I won’t forget, that one moment――― Is deeper and deeper with the depth of the deepest snow Yes, I've known these wounds since even before we began Now they’re even deeper than ever Stronger and stronger, weave together these feelings I’ll clasp that hand and feel ‘tomorrow’ I’m sure they will reach a quiet, peaceful ocean Let them reach you Meaning Rōmaji= I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? Doko made mo tsudzuku mirai e　fuan daite Afureru namida de nijinda yozora ni Hitori de katarikake nagara hontou no koe ni Kidzuita fukai yoru Itsumo dareka no kao ga unkande kono yowasa wo keshite iku Donna tsurai asu ga watashi wo matteite mo Shinjiteru kono mune no naka ni aru mono Daiji na hito ga kureta kotoba no naka ni Yasashisa ga aru kagiri doko made mo I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? Furi muite bakari iru nara susumenai to Kidzuita kinou ni te wo furi se wo muke Yawaraka na kaze ni dakarete mitsumeteita no wa Risou dake janai yo Mayou toki mo aru kedo itsudemo akirametaku wa nai kara Donna ni karada kizuitemo nigena kereba Sono te ni wa ooki na kibou ga aru hazu Seikai nante doko ni mo nai no nara ba Kangaeru koto yamete suki susume Namida no tsubu kobore ochiru tabi Tsuyoku naru hakari ga sasu Ano sora no mukou nani ga okottemo Furueteru yoru wo koete Believe in myself Donna tsurai asu ga watashi wo matteitemo Shinjiteru kono mune no naka ni aru mono Daiji na hito ga kureta kotoba no naka ni Yasashisa ga aru kagiri doko made mo |-|Japanese= I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? どこまでも続く未来へ　不安抱いて 溢れる涙で滲んだ夜空に ひとりで語りかけながら　本当の声に 気づいた深い夜 いつも誰かの顔が　浮かんでこの弱さを消して行く どんな辛い明日が私を待っていても 信じてる　この胸の中にあるもの 大事な人がくれた言葉の中に 優しさがある限りどこまでも I know You know　What's the meaning? I know You know　What's the meaning of tears? 振り向いてばかりいるなら　進めないと 気づいた昨日に手を振り背を向け 柔らかな風に抱かれて　見つめていたのは 理想だけじゃないよ 迷うときもあるけど　いつでも諦めたくはないから どんなに身体傷ついても逃げなければ その手には　大きな希望があるはず 正解なんてどこにもないのならば 考えることやめて突き進め 涙の粒が　零れ落ちる度 強くなる　光りが射す あの空の向こう　何が起こっても 震えてる夜を越えて　Believe in myself どんな辛い明日がわたしを待っていても 信じてる この胸の中にあるもの 大事な人がくれた言葉の中に 優しさがある限りどこまでも |-|English= I know you know　What's the meaning? I know you know　What's the meaning of tears? I head to the never ending future and embrace my fears With tears overflowing I alone Talk to the night sky and hear my true voice And the night was dark Someone will always smile and make this weakness of mine disappear No matter how harsh the tomorrow waiting for me might be I'll believe in what is in this heart of mine As long as there is kindness in the words you gave me Then I have no limits I know you know　What's the meaning? I know you know　What's the meaning of tears? If you're always looking behind you have to move forward I wave farewell to yesterday and turn away The soft wind embraces me What I saw wasn't only a land of ideals There are times where I lose myself, but I never want to give in So no matter how much this body of mine is wounded As long as I don't run away, within that hand should be a great hope And if the truth disappears from this world Then I will stop thinking and charge forward Each time the tears start to fall I will become stronger, the light shining down No matter what happens beyond that sky I will exceed this trembling night and believe in myself No matter how harsh the tomorrow waiting for me might be I'll believe in what is in this heart of mine As long as there is kindness in the words you gave me Then I have no limits Gallery Anime ED・Nishizawa.jpg